The invention relates to an arrangement for dispensing refrigerated or frozen goods using a magazine, which is filled or loaded with the goods from above and, at a bottom, has an opening for taking out the goods. The magazine is surrounded by a casing and the goods are refrigerated by cold air circulated inside the casing.
Such an arrangement is known through U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,943 where the goods are dispensed through an opening which is covered by a door on the casing. The door prevents the refrigerating air from leaking out through the opening.